Proclamation of My Secret Admirer
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Aftermath. When Mana gives Takuya a Valentine's Day card, he rips it in half and declares that he's fine without her by not being as friends. Mana suffers a breakdown and headed home, while Rikka follows her. Later on, Mana's friends questioned Takuya's rude attitude and he reveals that he actually cares about her. Can he repair Mana's heart? Mana x Takuya pairing. R&R, please!


**Proclamation of My Secret Admirer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Only the respective company, Toei Animation does. This special story takes place after the final episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Also, this is a Mana x Takuya pairing. Read & Review and please, no flames! Plus, Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!

A couple of months has gone by, since the Pretty Cure have managed to defeat Proto Jikochu with the combined powers of the Pretty Cures and the three treasures by transforming Cure Heart into her 'Parthenon Mode' when her Psyche was able to resist the darkness and going back to Mana. In return, restoring the Trump Kingdom and the human world back to its original glory. During those events, Ira and Marmo departed after watching the Pretty Cure from afar and with Bel as a Jikochu mouse.

Before long, Mana was informed that a falling satellite was heading towards Oogai City. And so, by transforming into her Pretty Cure form, Cure Heart, along with the rest of her colleagues and Regina, they've used their strongest group attack, Royal Lovely Straight Flush and prevent the satellite from crashing down.

Afterwards, she and her friends head back to school with Regina joining them. Whereas the Trump Kingdom now connected with the human world has been turned into a republic by having Joe as its president with Ai as his side.

And speaking of Mana, known as Cure Heart and her energetic personality continues to excel her skills and abilities at sports and her studies while maintaining her kindness at school. But despite of her excellence by taking care of people, resolving conflicts and problem solving, along with being very courageous, she easily heads straight into danger head on by rushing over and not thinking it through.

Second is Rikka, known as Cure Diamond and Mana's childhood friend continues attending Mana's school as her student council secretary while keeping a very keen eye on Mana's troublemaking problems. However, she is shown to have a mutual attraction towards Ira in-spite of his role with the Jikochu.

Next is Alice, known for her role as Cure Rosetta and as a martial artist during her childhood days being taught by her grandfather, resumes attending to her private middle school, Nanatsubashi Academy. Regardless, she maintains a close bond with Mana and Rikka and as the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises.

As for Makoto, the popular idol and fashionata originally from the Trump Kingdom and Cure Sword, along with a strong sense of justice, continues her role as a singing sensation idol and attending the same school with Mana and Rikka.

And last is Aguri, best described as the light of Princess Marie Ange with Regina as her darkness form while being as sisters and the Princess of Trump Kingdom, also attends Mana, Rikka and Regina's school. Although that Regina is Aguri's dark self and her rival, they've teamed together to save their biological father after he was absorbed by the evil selfishness and became King Jikochu. But ever since defeating King Jikochu by rescuing their father, they've earned each others respect.

While all of the girls are enjoying themselves on a very peaceful day at school, there is one man that still maintains his arrogant and cocky attitude and that individual is Takuya. Even though that both he and Mana have been friends since elementary school, he easily gets into trouble with other students and acts cocky, arrogant and mischievous. Yet, he receives some support from Mana by scolding him. By the time when the Proto Jikochu was wrecking havoc on Oogai City, Mana revealed her identity as Cure Heart out loud and it was heard throughout the city such as him, the students and even her parents.

Right after Mana's victory over Proto Jikochu, Takuya returns the favour by scolding back at her after all the times that they've been through by making him and the others feel worried. Moreover, Mana doesn't realize that he secretly cares about her.

In the meantime, Oogai First Public Middle School was over and Takuya makes a sigh of relief after he completed his paperwork throughout the day and walking next to him is his classmate, Momota. Although he's relieved that he finished his classes and assignments, he wasn't in a pleasant mood and Momota can tell by his expression.

"Hey, what's wrong, bro? You're not feeling well?" he asked.

Takuya grunted. "It's not that." He reached inside his suitcase and pulls out a Valentine's Day card that was given to him earlier today. "It's because she gave this to me." The greeting card says, 'you are the heart of our friendship.'

Momota realizes as to whom Takuya was referring to. "You mean the student council president, Mana?" He smiled. "I think, it's nice of her. Maybe, you should tell her your feelings."

"Huh? That's crazy! Why would I hang out with a carefree person like her?" he turns away with his arm folded, while holding the greeting card that was given to him by Mana.

During his conversation, Mana, Rikka, Makoto, Aguri and Regina were sitting at the patio with smiles on their cute faces and each of them were holding bags of Valentine's Day cards that were given to him by each classmate and all of their pixies also enjoyed the greeting cards. They were later joined by Alice and her yellow-coloured pixie, Lane who had also finished her classes at her private middle school and much like the rest of their friends, she too had received Valentine's Day cards as well.

He overheard their loud laughter and walked up to the group with a stern look on his face. Momota soon followed after.

The girls were discussing about Valentine's Day to Makoto by making a special musical concert, when Takuya stepped in.

"Hi, Takuya. Do you still like my card that I gave you?" asked Mana with her trademark smile.

Rather than accepting it, he retorted. "No, I don't. What's your point?"

"Eh?!" all of the girls gasped in unison.

"Hey, how can you say that? Besides, it's a great way to show a man how much he really cares about her!" told Rikka.

"That's right. You can't be so arrogant. Especially, on an occasion such as this" informed Aguri to him.

Both Alice and Regina nodded their heads in agreement.

Unfortunately for Takuya, he wasn't accepting any of their suggestions by shouting back at them. "Then, why do I get a card from Mana of all people?"

Momota tries his best to calm him down. "Hey, bro. Simmer down. You'll only make things worse."

Mana acknowledged. "He's right." She stood up from her lap and explained. "Fighting isn't the best solution, it will make you feel left out. Talking things over with a friend will make it all better and if you're unable to pop that bubble, it will continue to expand until it's resolved. Besides, Valentine's Day is a wonderful event for people that truly appreciate each other by the strength and connection of their hearts. Don't you agree? Huh?"

Knowing that she has still kept her energetic and bright attitude after he last scolded her, Takuya's face was filled with frustration. He couldn't take much more of her outgoing personality and so, by grinding his teeth, he held the card in his hands that Mana had given him and responded back to her. "I don't!" Without warning, he tore the card in half and right in-front of Mana and her friends. He then threw it onto the grass.

The student council president couldn't believe her magenta eyes and neither could her friends. Takuya had ripped off the card.

Normally, she would scold him for getting into trouble numerous times. But on this day, this was very different. She bends down on her knees, picked up from what was left of the card and asked him about his awful misdeed. "Wh-Why?"

He yelled back. "That's my problem! You're too carefree!" He turns around with his arms crossed and makes a shocking statement. "It would've been a lot better, if we never became friends back at elementary school. I'm fine without you!"

The moment he uttered those words to her, Mana gasped in total shock and the same goes for her friends and pixies. Her body was frozen and as a result, she dropped the torn-up Valentine's Day card. Then, as she stood up, she walked past both Takuya and Momota without saying a word and headed home while Sharuru catches up with her; along with Rikka and her blue-coloured pixie, Rory.

As Takuya watches her leave, he gasped in bewilderment to see some tears trickling down from her magenta eyes and onto her cheeks.

Once Mana had left the school, the rest of her colleagues stood there in a mixture of disbelief and shock. They all stood up and shouted in unison at him:

"TAKUYA!"

"Wh-What did I say?" he said.

Back home at Pig Tail, Mana was inside her fabled bedroom on the second floor of her parents' restaurant. She kept crying in bed by burying her face with her hands after Takuya had ripped her Valentine's Day card to him. But not only did he shred it, he also stated that he's better off without her and made her heart filled with sadness.

A couple of minutes later, the door was opened and in comes her mother, Ayumi, along with Mana's pink-coloured pixie, Sharuru and Rikka and Rory. They all became very worried to see Mana feeling miserable after what Sharuru and Rikka had told Mana's parents, just moments ago.

**(Begin Flashback)**

Ayumi and Kentaro see their daughter running upstairs to her bedroom without greeting them.

_Ayumi: "Mana?"_

_Kentaro: "What's the matter?"_

Instead of replying back of what went down at her school, she slammed her bedroom door loudly.

_Sharuru: "Poor Mana-~sharu!"_

_Ayumi: "Sharuru, what's wrong with Mana?"_

_Rikka: "Her friend, Takuya tore off the Valentine's Day card in-front of her."_

_Kentaro: "That's awful. Anything else?"_

_Rory: "He...He said he's fine without her by not being her friend anymore~keru!"_

_Ayumi: (gasped) "How dreadful. Let's go cheer her up."_

_Rikka: (nods her head) "I agree."_

**(End Flashback)**

Ayumi placed her hand on Mana's back and begins comforting her, while Rikka sat beside her. "Mana, Sharuru and Rikka told me about what happened between you and Takuya. Is this true?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and explained. "Yes, it is. When he pointed out that he's fine without me, I...I was upset." She puts her hands on her chest, to where her heart is and pressed forward. "I mean, we've known each other since elementary school and yet, he doesn't want to be friends with me any longer because of the greeting card that I've given him."

Mana's mother felt sorry for what has happened with her daughter and Takuya. Upon looking at her miserable expression, she realizes the connection between them. "Cheer up, dear. I'm certain that he means no harm to you. Which reminds me, have you ever told him that you like each other?"

"Eh?!" Mana's eyes were widened in surprise, while her cheeks had a hint of redness on them. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's right~sharu!" says Sharuru in agreement.

Ayumi continued. "It's been said that the more you argue, the more you become friends. Therefore, you should always think of the positive things in life and not the negative. Right?" She smiles back at her.

Mana could feel her heart singing with joy and happiness. And so, she threw her arms across her lower back. "Thank you, Mom!"

"You're very welcome, Mana" replied Ayumi as she hugs her daughter dearly.

Rikka, Rory and Sharuru all became relieved and happy to see Mana back to her positive self again.

Elsewhere, Mana's friends are discussing with Takuya about his awful misdeed towards Mana.

"Idiot! You've got a lot of nerve saying that to Mana!" told Regina.

"How could you?!" cried Alice.

Takuya tries his best to explain his reason behind it. "Listen, it's not what you think. All I wanted was to reject the card from her."

Realizing that he made an awful mistake towards the student council president, Makoto countered. "Then, why would you reject her as a friend to you?"

He begins to stammer, while sweat was formed on his forehead. "Well...I...It's not important!" He turns his head away from them.

"Say, what?" thought Alice. Just as she was about to confront Takuya angrily, Makoto placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Makoto?"

The royal songstress of Trump Kingdom walked up to Takuya and pointed at him. "I demand that you apologize to Mana, this instant."

"And what if I refuse? It wouldn't make a difference, would it, Mako-pi?" says Takuya, nervously.

This wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Feeling disappointed of his rejection to apologize Mana for his actions regarding the torn-up Valentine's Day card, Makoto does the unthinkable: she slaps Takuya right across the face hard after he disrespected Mana.

Momota was awfully surprised to see his classmate receiving a slap from the popular singing idol.

Makoto's slap left a small red mark on his cheek. "Ouch! What was that for, Mako-pi?"

"For making her feel miserable! The Mana we all know wouldn't act like that and what you did was unacceptable! Her bright and energetic personality is what makes her feel special and is often looking to help others when someone else is being scolded" told Makoto.

"You mean like, when she scolds me?" Takuya recalled the number of times Mana had scolded him in the past while maintaining a positive demeanour and when the Proto Jikochu was defeated, he scolded her back in return. "So, how do I fix this? Don't tell me that I have to help her."

Makoto nodded. "If you don't, then who will be her valentine other than you?"

Takuya starts scratching his head in confusion. As he was contemplating of how to makeup for what has happened, he felt Momota tugged his sleeve.

"Hey, bro. Don't you think you should tell them about your connection with her?"

"What? Wh-Why would I?" thought Takuya.

Not only Makoto had spotted it, so did Alice, Aguri and Regina.

"Are you hiding something from Mana?"

"If you are, then you should confess."

"Agreed. You should know better than to hide secrets from your friends and family."

"So, out with it! Now!"

With nowhere left to run, he finally unveiled the truth. "I...It's true that she scolds me all the time for getting into trouble. But in-spite of me being a bully to her, I..." With his heart beating at every second, sweat dripping from his forehead, he gulped his throat down and spat out these words. "I...I actually care about her."

"Eh?!" gasped Makoto, Alice, Aguri and Regina altogether.

Momota gasped. "Bro, you mean that you..."

Regina grinned. "Oh, I see what's going on. You like Mana all along, don't you?"

"Huh?" At that moment, his entire face was turned pure red in embarrassment. "Y-Yes, I...I do...like her."

All of the girls were amazed of Takuya's confession about his connection with Mana. Despite being antagonistic, he truly cares about Mana.

Aguri walked up to him, placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke to him. "Now that you've made your confession and being today is Valentine's, go and tell her. Otherwise, how else would you and Mana have come this far?"

He reluctantly agreed with her. Although that they've been through a lot since elementary and then middle school, Takuya believes that this is his chance to redeem himself with her. With a smile on his face, he answered back. "Alright, then. I'll go find her." Then, he asked. "By the way, is there anything that she isn't good at?"

"Just one. Mana is a terrible singer," inquired Alice to Takuya.

That being said, it made Takuya sweat dropped while he laughed. "Well, I never knew that part."

Back at Pig Tail restaurant, Mana was still feeling much better after receiving some motivation from both Rikka and her mother, Ayumi.

However, she still hasn't resolve the issue with Takuya. So, Rikka asked her about it.

"Mana, are you sure you're fine?"

"Be honest~keru" added Rory.

She replied. "Of course, I am. I've never been brighter than before." That's when she remembered when Takuya tore off her Valentine's Day card to him earlier in the day. "Now that you mention it, I haven't found a replacement yet. I certainly hope that he's still not mad at me after what went down. Yet, why..."

Her conversation with Rikka was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell from the front entrance and Ayumi went over to answer it.

Much to her surprise, she heard a familiar name called out.

"Welcome, Takuya and Momota. How can I help you two?"

"Eh?!" gasped Mana and Rikka in unison.

Ayumi escorts Takuya and Momota straight to where Mana and Rikka are sitting. Before they approached them, both Sharuru and Rory hid from their presence and into Kentaro's Kitchen while watching from afar. At first, Rikka stood up from her seat and confront Takuya for his rude remark. But then, Mana interrupts her by clutching her hand.

"Wait, Rikka. I think, he has something important to say."

"Really?" Rikka looks back at Takuya's expression. He was feeling nervously shy.

Momota lightly tapped him on his lower shoulder. "Bro, aren't you going to tell her what you've said?"

"I am." He shifts his attention to Mana. "Mana, there's...there's something that I must tell you."

She blinked her eyes in confusion and stood up from her seat. "Is it about what happened with..."

He interjects her. "It's more than that!" By taking a deep breath, he explained his reason. "You see, what I did back there was unintentional of me and I apologize. I never meant to hurt your feelings like that. So..." He pulls out a brand-new Valentine's Day card and gives it to Mana. "Here."

When she opens up the new Valentine's Day card, it says 'My Heart is, and Always Will Be, Yours.' That made Mana's heart melt with joy. "Aw, that's so sweet of you." Then, she paused and wondered as to why he would give her a greeting card. "Hold on. What does this mean?"

Takuya rolled his eyes and yelled. "It means that I care about you!"

At that very moment, the entire restaurant stood in silence. Mana looked dumbfounded for a brief second until she realizes that Takuya had confessed his feelings to her. So, as she placed the card onto the table and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Takuya!"

From across the front entrance of Pig Tail, Aguri, Alice, Regina and Makoto were watching them and became pleased to see Mana embracing with Takuya. So did Rikka and their pixies, along with Ayumi and Kentaro.

"H-Hey, don't get so..." He stopped in mid-sentence to notice Mana shedding tears from her eyes again. But this time, it was filled with joy and relief with a bright smile on her cute face. In response for making up his harsh mistake, he clasped his hands with hers and responded. "Mana, I took back from what I said about us being as friends since we were in elementary school together. What I really mean is..." By looking at her cute smile and expression, a hint of redness were formed on his cheeks and as he turned around, he sees both Mana's parents and her childhood friends looking on. As he turns back to her, he musters enough strength to reveal these words: "Aida Mana, I...I...I love you!"

His words have made all of Mana's friends and family gasped in total shock. So did the pixies.

But for Mana, she made a big smile. "That makes me feel very excited. I love you too, Takuya. Do you still want me to be your valentine?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding? More than anything."

"In that case..." She pulls him by the arm and pressed her lips against his. Takuya didn't anticipate Mana's incoming kiss to him.

This surprised Rikka, Mana's parents and all of her friends as they all watch in bewilderment to see Mana making out with Takuya.

A few minutes later, Mana and company all celebrated their rekindled friendship with some special yōshoku dishes prepared by Mana's father, Kentaro and many others. Mana's friends also dug in and ate some of the dishes as well.

Once the brunch was over, both Mana and Takuya were standing outside of her parents' restaurant while holding hands and watching the sunset.

"It sure is beautiful."

"The same goes with you, Mana." He smiled and glanced back at her.

Mana also smiled and as they looked into each others' eyes, she said. "Happy Valentine's Day, Takuya."

"Same to you, Mana."

And with that, they leaned closer and pressed their lips.

While they're basking in their romantic spot, Mana's parents, friends and all of the pixies became very pleased to see Mana and Takuya as a couple.

Regina wiped a tear from her blue eyes. "I'm so proud of her."

Momota cheered on his friend. "Way to go, Bro!"

Alice, Rikka, Aguri, Makoto and the pixies also shed tears of happiness as they marvel at Mana's connection with Takuya rebuilt with love.

From that point on, Mana and Takuya have remained close and their friendship, along with the rest have become stronger than ever before.


End file.
